Koichi Kimura
In the Digimon Frontier series, Koichi Kimura was the final member to join the team. He is chosen to wield the Spirits of Darkness that hold AncientSphinxmon's power. He is Koji's older twin brother. Their parents divorced when they were very young, so they hardly knew about each other. Koichi learns about Koji when his grandmother tells him on her deathbed. He runs after Koji, who is on his way to the Digital World, to try and catch up with him but he falls down a flight of stairs and ends up in a coma as a result. His mind is taken into the Digital World by Cherubimon, who can see his sadness. He erases Koichi's memories and gives him the Human Spirit of Darkness to give him a semi-physical form as Duskmon until he is freed from Cherubimon's control. After this, he wields the purified Spirits of Darkness and fights alongside his brother and their friends. Kouichi was voiced by Kenichi Suzumura (Japan) & Crispin Freeman (US). Digimon Forms (Tainted) As Duskmon, Koichi has no memory of his past until he almost kills Koji during their first two confrontations. Hearing Koji's name being said over and over gives Duskmon great pain. After this, Duskmon fights Koji in order to learn the connection between them. Cherubimon gives him his Beast Spirit to become Velgemon but Ophanimon restores Koichi's memories, freeing him from his Spirits' control. Duskmon One of Cherubimon's evil warriors, Duskmon can transform other Digimon's regret into dark energy. An expert swordsman with the Blut Evolution blades he can extend from his forearms, the source of his power is sealed in his armor's three necks and seven eyeballs. Attacks *Black Dead (Deadly Gaze): Projects energy beams from his hands & the assorted eyeball-like protrusions over his body. *Revolution Zone Deleter (Crimson Moon): He raises and lowers his swords forming a red moon and then rushes at his enemy,slicing them. Velgemon *'Velgmon' in Japan. Cherubimon gives Duskmon the Beast Spirit of Darkness to 'free' him from his humanity. From his appearance, he is called "The Devourer of the Dead". Duskmon hates changing into this ugly form unless it is necessary. He is so powerful that only a combination of Aldamon and Beowulfmon is powerful enough to stand up to him. Attacks *Dark Obliteration (Zone Deleter): Using his wing, he draws a circle on the ground then a ball forms destroying anything in it. *Evil Portal(Dark Vortex): Flying at maximum power, he fires a beam into the group trapping his enemy in another space-time. Digimon Forms *Both of Koichi's Darkness spirits are temporarily transferred to his brother, Koji's D-Tector when Koji evolves into MagnaGaururumon. Löwemon Using the Human Spirit of Darkness, Koichi becomes this majin Digimon. Strongly holding the power of AncientSphinxmon, he wield's the anicent Digimon's tail & head as his spear which is known as the Spear of Conviction & his Sphinx Guard shield. Attacks *Endlich Meteor Meteor (Shadow Meteor): Löwemon gathers energy in the jaws of the lion head on his chest and releases a burst of energy. **Intensive Endlich Meteor Final Meteor *Ewig Schlaf Sleep (Shadow Lance): Löwemon raises his sword, spinning it and gathering momentum and then dashes forward, thrusting his sword forward. *Dunkel Rakete Missle: Löwemon dashes forward and uses his spear as a pole vault to rocket forward & deliver an aerial kick to his opponent. * Black Mist Coffin: Löwemon becomes a mist of dark energy and surrounds the body of his opponent, & then erupts in burst of spikes, impaling them. * Dunkel Schneiden Cut: Löwemon quickly swings his spear forward. * Blitz Spear Lightning Spear: Löwemon quickly swings his spear forward and then unleashes a flury of lightning fast thrusting spear bolts, sliding forward. *Blitzing Side Kick Knife: After jumping, Löwemon twists his body and performs an aerial side kick. JagerLowemon *'KaiserLeomon' in the Japanese Version. Using the Beast Spirit of Darkness, Koichi becomes this cyborg-beast Digimon. Attacks *Gryphno Cannon Thunder (Ebony Blast): Releases a burst of dark energy as the pistons on his back recoil and can continue releasing bursts. *Blood Release King (Dark Master): Leaps forward as dark energy forms a giant burst of dark enegy from his mouth, slicing cut thourgh on his enemy as he kills absorbing data. *Vampire Bite Rifle: Bites his opponent's necks, slashing his claws into their chest+drinking their data. *Regeneration: JagerLowemon slashs his claws thourgh his enemies. Reichmon It is a combination of both Darkness Spirits. Never appeared in the show. Attacks *Blazing Spear:He sets his spear,in a blaze impaling his enemies. *Defense Shield:He defends himself with is shield Category:Digimon category:DigiDestined